ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Star Trek: Armada II
Moved from Vfd Kulinor If accurate, this should be merged into Star Trek: Armada II. --Alan del Beccio 21:33, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :Agreed, merge. --From Andoria with Love 04:53, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :Merge per Alan. --Galaxy001 05:58, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Same for me merge --ARC Trooper 3 23:22, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Featured Article nomination and discussion Moved from here --Bp 22:13, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ---- * I think Star Trek: Armada should be a featured article due to Darkhorizons great attention to detail especially in the campaigns section. The Star Trek: Armada II page is also excellent. --User:rebelstrike2005 1750, Jan 7, 2005 (GMT) ** Support. Very good work. -- SmokeDetector47 02:04, 2005 Jan 16 (CET) ---- Easter Eggs Found and placed two easter eggs. One will come in handy in the Fluidic Space scenario. 07:04, 5 January 2007 (UTC) R. Lee Ermey While playing this, I have found a starship class called the "Iwo Jima" class. This is a armed transport ship full of "Marines", and I have found a homage to R. Lee Ermey on that. That ship in that is named USS R.L.Ermey, in honor of R. Lee Ermey. Is there anything about R. Lee Ermey on here, other than what I've just found? R. Lee Ermey is a Retired USMC Drill Instructor, actor in real life. 00:26, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Can this be used anywhere, such as in one of the "Trivia" sections here, and a article about R. Lee Ermey created? 00:28, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Hello! Yes, it can be used over at Memory Beta, which covers game content. Looks like they're already on it. You can still contribute the homage part, though. TribbleFurSuit 00:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Article got marked for DELETION. Can it be saved ? 00:49, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Not on Memory Alpha. Please see and policies, Memory Beta is the place for it. Sorry your page is getting deleted, I guess you were already working on it when I answered your question. To be honest, I doubt that even Memory Beta wants an article about the guy. Why not add a background note to their article about the ship over there? TribbleFurSuit 01:08, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Causality The storylines appear independent, but one might consider destruction of the portal as part of Cardassian strategy to prevent return of Captain Picard. Also, the quantum rift appears in the same system as the Cardassian quantum singularity facility that the Klingons destroyed. I guess this is more than mere coincidence, which implies the destruction of the facility "created" the quantum rift. Removed I removed the following section. As stated in the canon policy, fan creations are "invalid resources" and shouldn't be mentioned anywhere on MA.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ;Mods and Add-ons Fan-made mods allow for other ships to be built that are not present in the game, including the NX-01, the , the , , the Scimitar, and the . There is also an Armada II "upgrade project" underway, which greatly enhances the graphics and textures of units, planets, backgrounds and other items in the game. Yet still allows you to play online against other people. ;Fleet Operations A very popular modification for Star Trek Armada II is Fleet Operations; a total conversion mod aimed for competitive online play using services such as Hamachi or Tunngle. Fleet Operations has retextured the entire game (including weapon effects) and removes the Species 8472 and Cardassian Union factions and ads in the Dominion (with Breen allies) as a playable faction. Other notable differences include the removal of the "warp" function and the 3D movement controls (though ships will still fly over each other to avoid blocking movement). The Borg have also been substabtially changed, their ships made much larger and more powerful in line with Star Trek canon - but balanced by making them cost much more resources allowing fewer to be built. The other factions have all had new units added, with some old ones removed. ;Star Trek versus Star Wars A popular mod for the game replaced the Borg and the Cardassians with the New Republic and the Galactic Empire from the Star Wars universe. The mod allowed for popular fantasies to take shape, such as the Klingons fighting a squadron of X-wings, or the Enterprise battling an Imperial Star Destroyer. The mod is available on most Armada II fan sites. The mod appears to use ship models from X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter for the Star Wars ships. Featuring the Federation, the Klingon Empire, the New Republic, and the Empire, each side is given a "hero" ship; the Enterprise-E for the Federation, Chancellor Martok's Negh'Var for the Klingons, the Home One for the New Republic, and a random Star Destroyer for the empire.